trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Trussian Central Exploration Core
'History' Overview *Current Active Personal: 10,500 *Reserve Peersonal: 2,500 *Operating Budget: 7.4 Billion Taks *Active Vessesls 32 *Reserve Vessesls: 6 The Trussian Central Exploration Core is one of the oldest units within the Trussian Military dating back several millennium. Its core task was to map unknown territories across the planet of Trussia prime during its earliest duties and to make contact with new or unknown races. During many of its missions during the ancient times the Core would use primitive melee weapons, sailing ships, and Horses as its main main line of defense and tranportation. As the years went on the core and its purpose gained new duties when on exploration missions. Many of these early missions were to analyze local wildlife, flora, and fauna in order to gain plants for medicine and to expand demands for hunting. Along with this the Exploration Core was to also map trading routes for the Trussian Merchant Marine. During this time period much of the world was unkown to the nation of Trussia they ruled much of the norther continent of their world. Eventually leading to the rise of the early Trussian Empire during the rein of kings. During this time period in history the Core was to explore uncharted lands for resources and eventually colonization. In many of the later missions during the ancient times the Exploration Core developed various methods in order to analyze the stars and create elaborate maps. If not for these early innovations Trussia would be left to its own continent. During later centuries the Trussian Exploration Core would see many missions in which would lead them to meet other nations. Many of these nations would be ruled by K9's and under the Cores diplomatic venues would lead to many trade agreements. As later years many more nations would be met and traded with the Core established a doctrine for peaceful first contact. Under any first contact Trussia Explores were to act peacefully to any race they met and to embrace their cultures. This lead to the core establishing its own diplomatic division in order to properly enact peaceful negotiations along with proper trade agreements or treaties. In which would be successful for many centuries leading the many peacefull transactions throughout the years. Hostile First Contact During the rein of the 45th King of Trussia, the Exploration Core would set its eyes on the far east of Trussia. In doing so would come across the first of many natiosn ruled by the hostile human race. During this time period the Exploration Core would be cuaght in several military engagements. Under the core was an established division of the military, but their doctrine called for combat only in the act of self defense. It was not until the battle of Gaza did the Core fully withdrawl from the eastern regions. After this several outposts were established by the Trussian Navy in order to to isolate the east from the north and west. Trussia would then attempt to send envoys but due to the constant wars within the region the human nations would attack any ship or group foreign to them. Under the Defense/Self Determination Act The Trussian Senate would then enact this in order to defend agaisnt the humans threat. Ships Currently The T.C.E operates 32 space fairing vessels with 6 in reserve, and 5 on order.. * 6 Modified YT-1300 Attack Frieghters *Active Ships: TSS-Los Angelas TSS-Cortex '' '' TSS-Cordara '' TSS-Mordad'' '' TSS-Mortatan'' '' TSS-Mordex'' *7 VCX-100 Attack Frieghter * Active Ships: TSS-Homage (Current Flagship) '' '' TSS-Coronada '' TSS-Delray'' '' TSS-Molran'' '' TSS-Missulla'' '' TSS-Madoa '' '' TSS-Jasiri'' *7 C70 Charger Corvettes * Active Ships: TSS-Death '' ''TSS-Orange Flame TSS-Del-Rashch '' TSS-Georgia'' '' TSS-Carolina'' '' TSS-Eternal'' '' TSS-Life '' * 8 Stingray-Class Corvettes *Actives Ships: TSS-Cortana TSS-''Humara '' TSS-Carithian '' TSS-Dark Realm'' '' TSS-Impala'' '' TSS-Cartha'' '' TSS-Delgado'' TSS-Imperial * 2 CR-90 Corvettes *Active Ships: TSS-Red Flame '' TSS-Gold Flame'' * 2 Lucrehulk-Class Battleships *Active Ships: -''TSS-Cimera'' '' -TSS Solstice'' '' '' * 2 M75-Class Crusiers *Active Ships: TSS-Mariana '' TSS-Della''